ENSÉÑAME A AMAR
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Una noche, un encuentro. Pruebas que se ponen frente a él y tendrá que superar. Igual que aquella noche se verá tentado, probará sus labios y su mundo estará de cabeza. ¿Las heridas en sus corazones podrán sanar? ¿Dos corazones rotos podrán juntarse y formar uno?
1. UN ENCUENTRO, TODO COMENZÓ AQUELLA NOCHE

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO, TODO COMENZÓ AQUELLA NOCHE.**

Caminaba por las calles de Nagoya bajo la luz de un tenue alumbrado. Se bajó del tren y se adentró en las avenidas pero caminaba sin éxito en círculos. El error de un amigo lo había obligado a salir imprevistamente de viaje, mas no le molestaba, por el contrario, había sido él quien se ofreció. Con papel en mano buscaba la dirección de la persona que ahí se indicaba; la información había sido proporcionada por nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor. La pareja preocupada por el erróneo envío, solicito a su buen amigo calmar las aguas al otro lado del continente, y así lo haría.

Solo en contadas ocasiones había tenido el gusto de ver en persona al dueño de las pesadillas de su mejor amigo; prácticamente conocía al sujeto por lo que su amigo llegaba a relatarle con horror, lo que para él resultaba bastante exagerado pero entretenido. Cuando tuvo al tirano frente a él por primera vez no pudo creer lo fácil que era de leer, era idéntico a como lo había imaginado, su actitud, su postura, para él era como una ventana abierta, no era difícil predecir sus actitudes tan cambiantes y su terquedad. Resultaba algo gracioso encontrar una persona tan reacia y renuente al cambio teniendo un hermanito tan "liberal". Después de tanto tiempo tenía que encontrarse con ese tirano y se preguntaba si habría cambiado un poco su actitud, pero lo dudaba.

_\- Alguien así no cambia fácilmente._

Pensó observando la dirección con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Miraba de un lado a otro buscando una señal que le indicará el camino pero parecía inútil. Estaba por llegar a una esquina cuando escucho a una persona gritar bastante molesta. Del otro lado se aproximaban un par de "amigos" discutiendo, uno de ellos estaba totalmente molesto y era muy persistente mientras que su superior solo ignoraba sus lloriqueos sin importancia.

_\- Esa voz… de alguna manera me suena muy familiar._

Asomo un poco su cabeza solo para encontrarse con la persona que buscaba, había resultado afortunado pues ahora él sería quien le indicaría el camino. Verlo tan enojado discutir con el otro chico le indico que, efectivamente, seguía siendo la misma persona de fuerte carácter, no había cambiado en nada.

_\- Lo sabía, es Souichi-kun._

El encuentro entre los tres tal vez había sido mera coincidencia pero solo uno de ellos aprovecharía la situación para su propio beneficio. Por lo que veía estaban teniendo una pelea por algo sin sentido, solo se quedó observando pues parecía que algo divertido podía ocurrir, quizá podía molestarlo con ello después, sabía lo fácil que el rubio perdía los estribos. Isogai observaba expectante mientras sentía que la conversación se tornaba algo rara. El pequeño kouhai tenía algo en mente que dejaría al espía con los ojos más que abiertos y a su Senpai vuelto un demonio.

_\- ¿Qué es esto…? Por alguna razón no se siente muy normal._

El chico acorralaba al tirano, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Veía como la bestia se congelaba y los gritos cesaban a la par que miraba fijamente a su acompañante. Si recordaba bien, Kurokawa había mencionado a una persona así, un chico que siempre estaba detrás del tirano y con gustos algo extraños, cosa que nunca había entendido, sino hasta entonces. El de bellos ojos esmeraldas tomo de la barbilla a su Senpai posando sus labios sobre los de su amor, dándole un efusivo beso.

_\- ¿Ehhh?... ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo esos dos?_

La respuesta era más que obvia pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Por qué alguien tan homofóbico como él permitía que le robaran un beso? No tenía sentido alguno. Si bien, en algún momento pensó que cedería y terminaría aceptando a Kurokawa como la pareja de su hermano, nunca pensó que Souichi fuera a cambiar tan radicalmente. ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

_\- ¡Esto debe de ser alguna broma…!_

El beso que presenció era poco comparado con lo que estaba por venir. Morinaga no planeaba parar por más que su Senpai se lo pidiera. Su enojo era comprensible, Souichi no cumplía con los plazos acorados y ahora estarían algunos días separados, era demasiado para él. Pensaba pasar la noche juntos pero de un momento a otro sus planes se arruinaron y a Souichi poco le importó todo aquello. Si no podían estar juntos al menos lo complacería y escucharía su dulce voz como pago. Se escuchaban claramente los gemidos de placer junto a las interminables quejas.

Isogai veía la escena aterrorizado y confundido. ¿Cómo es que un hombre podía gemir así? Ninguna de las mujeres con las que salió antes emitía tales sonidos de placer. Como hombre no podía permitirse pensar que el chico fuera bueno en lo que hacía, eso significaría que era él quien fallaba como hombre al no saber complacer a una mujer. ¿Entonces era Souichi el sensible? Eso tenía que ser. A pesar de resistirse parecía estarlo disfrutando, pero ¿por qué? No era el quien decía que todos los homos debían de morir. En una situación normal hubiera golpeado a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado hasta llevarlo a la muerte, por qué ahora cedía.

**\- ¡Ahhhhh…! **El rubio dio su gemido final mientras que el menor lo veía con cara de malicia, estaba satisfecho con ello.

Mientras ellos se marchaban, detrás de un poste de luz se encontraba un desconcertado Isogai. Rebuscaba entre bolsillos sus cigarrillos, fumaría todos ellos hasta tranquilizarse y encontrar un poco de paz en sus pensamientos. Daba varias caladas mientras se iba tranquilizando.

_\- Irreal, no lo puedo creer._

Los hechos se reproducían en su cabeza, parecía un jovencito que acababa de ver una película porno prohibida. ¿Qué carajos es lo que había visto? ¿Acaso se trataba de un clon? Porque ni de chiste el tirano que conocía estaría haciendo eso. Sostenía su cigarro y exhalaba dejando ver una nube de humo.

_\- No podía evitar verlos._

Pesaba excusándose, como si alguien se lo fuera a cuestionar. La razón regresaba otra vez a su cuerpo y su cabeza empezaba a trabajar, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

_\- Bueno, bueno… quien lo hubiera imaginado. _

Ahora lo pensaba mejor, el tirano había conseguido engañar por completo a todos. Pensó que la razón de odio hacía las personas de otra sexualidad no podía ser otra que el hecho de que él no aceptará la vida que llevaba. Probablemente estaba cegado por su propia vergüenza, queriendo ocultar un secreto que le aterraba otros descubrieran y no pudieran aceptar.

**\- Esta información puede resultar muy útil. **Sonrió victorioso.

Pensaba en cómo podía usar esa nueva información mientras seguía los pasos de aquellos amantes. Morinaga no dejaba de pegarse a su Senpai y el otro se lo despegaba como podía, le resultaba muy enfadoso. Llegaron al condominio de los Tatsumi y el mayor saco prácticamente a patadas al otro, Isogai solo esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer acto de presencia.

La charla que tuvo después con el rubio había resultado bastante interesante, había encontrado una buena manera de divertirse y al mismo tiempo cubrirle las espaldas a su amigo; si abría la boca la reputación de Souichi quedaría por los suelos.

**\- ¿Con que chantaje? Así que eso es lo que es para Souichi-kun.**

No podía negar o asegurar que estuviera hablando con la verdad, los hechos parecían contradictorios y él no parecía ser tan honesto ¿qué tipo de chantaje podía estarle haciendo para que se dejara tomar de esa manera? Seguro que todo era una mentira para sí mismo. Sintió un poco de lastima por el chico que antes lo acompañaba, seguro que le resultaba difícil lidiar con Souichi, aunque era digno de admirar que siguiera con vida conociendo lo violento que era.

Caminaba en dirección a su hotel cuando un desagradable recuerdo se presentó. Alcohol, una noche después del trabajo, un Isogai más joven junto a su amigo, una plática casual, un Kurokawa dormido y un latido que sintió en su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, no era algo placentero de recordar, tan solo una prueba que tuvo que superar. Miro a su alrededor en busca de un bar para beber, había que sacar esos pensamientos con alcohol. Probó entrando a muchos bares pero todos estaban repletos, al parecer había un tipo de festival o promoción de la que no estaba enterado.

_\- ¿Tendré que regresar al hotel?_

Estaba derrotado. Esa noche estaba preparado para tener pesadillas, si es que su mente lo dejaba lo suficientemente en paz para dormir. Caminaba con resignación hacia el hotel cuando vio un letrero brillar, ese típico brillo de los letreros neón que todo bar tiene. Llamo su atención el poco ruido que se escuchaba salir de este a comparación de los otros por los que paso.

_\- No puedo creer que en verdad voy a entrar. _

El establecimiento frente a él no era otro que un bar gay. Considerando que de alguna manera eso era lo que lo tenía alterado no le parecía la mejor opción, miro una vez más las calles repletas de gente y como estas seguían entrando sin parar, no tenía deseos de estar rodeado de gente en estos momentos. Miro la entrada, respiro hondo y se obligó a entrar, lo importante ahora era llenar su cuerpo de alcohol y no era como si realmente le molestara, estaba seguro de su sexualidad.

**\- Buenas noches, bienvenido.**

El barman era quien lo recibía y con un gesto lo invitaba a tomar asiento en la barra. Dio una rápida mirada analizando por completo el lugar; no era algo tan fuera de lo común, solo que había hombres por donde viera y al parecer todos lo observaban entrar. Tosió para disipar la tensión y se sentó tranquilamente en la barra.

**\- ¿Qué te sirvo cariño?**

Preguntaba alegre un joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, era bastante normal y no había nada que resaltara en su persona, excepto por el acento con el que hablaba ¿en dónde lo había escuchado antes?

**\- Dame lo más fuerte que tengas.** Contesto sin inmutarse y apenas mirando al otro.

**\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué la actitud…? ¿Acaso hablo con un corazón roto? **Comentaba tratando de sonar amable y entablar una conversación.

Hiroto analizaba la cara de Isogai, quien parecía estar un poco irritado. Su comentario había sido con buenas intenciones, así acostumbrara tratar con sus clientes, ellos se desahogaban y podían pasar un buen rato, sin embargo al otro le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Isogai no pretendía seguirle el juego, no estaba de muy buen humor, cada vez que esos recuerdos regresaban se molestaba de sobre manera.

**\- Solo dame lo que pedí… ¿quieres? **Tal vez siendo directo el castaño lo dejaría en paz y traería lo que ordeno.

**\- Bien, no tienes porqué enojarte. **

Sin más rodeos Hiroto sacó una botella de tequila y sirvió un trago. Al instante Isogai ingirió la bebida como si de agua se tratase, impresionando un poco al castaño mientras pensaba «_Espero que no sea de los que se quejan cuando se emborrachan_» eso podía llegar a deprimirlo bastante pues habían ocasiones en que las noches se convertían en eternos quejidos, lloriqueos y conversaciones sin sentido. Al ver su vaso vacío le sirvió una ronda más y se dispuso a guardar la botella.

**\- Déjala aquí, algo me dice que voy a necesitarla.** Le solicito mostrando una inconsciente sonrisa.

Después de verlo más tranquilo decidió dejar la botella. Las horas pasaban e Isogai seguía tomando como si no hubiera un mañana. Gran parte de la noche Hiroto atendía y platicaba con los demás clientes pero no dejaba de observar al extraño sujeto que había llegado. Él conocía a la mayoría de las personas que frecuentaban el bar o por lo menos los recordaba, pero jamás había visto a aquella persona, quizá era alguien recién llegado a la ciudad. De cuando en cuando Hiroto se pasaba por donde Isogai para ver que no estuviera muriendo de borracho pero ese no era el caso, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos viendo la botella vacía. Solo cuando el bar estuvo casi vacío fue que se animó a hacer un segundo intento en hablar con el otro.

**\- Y bien… ahora si va a concederme el HONOR de decirme su nombre.** Expresaba jugando tratando de sonar indignado. Isogai rio un poco al verlo.

**\- Isogai. Creó que fui un poco grosero al llegar, me disculpo por eso.**

**\- No, creo que yo tampoco debí de hacer ese comentario pero es lo que acostumbro.**

La conversación era amena e iba tomando buen rumbo, en poco tiempo platicaban como viejos amigos, aunque Hiroto decidió ya no hacer preguntas que fueran personales o que pudieran molestar a su nuevo cliente, tal vez con algo de suerte él mismo se lo diría. Luego de un rato la conversación paro, la hora de cerrar estaba por llegar y Hiroto tenía que dejar todo en orden. Limpiaba mesas, barría y secaba tarros y copas. Por un momento había olvidado que un cliente permanecía todavía en la barra, lo busco con la mirada y se dirigió a él para decirle que era hora que fuera a casa.

**\- Disculpe, ya es tarde y…**

Al acercarse y mirar su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba dormido, su aviso había llegado tarde. Intento moverlo pero no tenía efecto en él, lo más seguro era que despertará hasta el amanecer y con una increíble resaca.

**\- N-no te vayas… por qué… tienes que irte. **Murmuraba.

Esas palabras captaron totalmente su atención, de alguna manera se escuchaban muy tristes y ocultaban un gran sentimiento, solo Dios conocía el sufrimiento que había tras aquella frase.

_\- ¿Un amor no correspondido? _

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Isogai era tan parecida a la persona que años atrás había hecho latir su corazón pero que no lo dejo ir más allá de una noche de pasión. Ni siquiera así pudo robarle un beso de sus tercos labios, solo fue una noche más de sexo.

_\- Tal vez… esta vez yo pueda…_

¿Era el destino quien había preparado este encuentro?

Continuará…


	2. JUEGOS, CHANTAJE Y UNA DESPEDIDA

**CAPÍTULO 2: JUEGOS, CHANTAJE Y UNA DESPEDIDA **

_\- Tal vez… esta vez yo pueda…_

Estaba indeciso, acercó lentamente sus labios y los poso sobre los del otro. En estos deleitaba el sabor a alcohol, nunca sabría si los labios de su antiguo enamorado sabrían igual pero los labios que ahora estaban contra los suyos le parecían deliciosos. Tal vez esto era lo más cercano que podía estar de vivir su fantasía. Por otra parte, la sensación de tener a alguien tan cerca comenzaba a despertar a Isogai así que parpadeo un par de veces y se impresiono por lo que vio. Hiroto sintió el repentino movimiento en los labios de su acompañante y cuando lo vio abrir los ojos inmediatamente se separó de él.

**\- ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? **

Al ver la confusión de Isogai, Hiroto aprovecho para salir del mal paso. Con todo lo que había tomado quizá podía engañarlo.

**\- N-nada, solo que voy a cerrar y tú te quedaste dormido. **

Isogai llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, tenía la sensación de que algo raro había sucedido pero antes de que pudiera descifrarlo simplemente abandono esa absurda idea. Se levantó y despidió.

**\- Siento las molestias, me retiro.**

Así salió por la puerta dejando a un Hiroto algo desconcertado y con palabras entre sus labios que no fue capaz de pronunciar ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? Ni él mismo se lo explicaba.

Isogai llegó sin problemas al cuarto de hotel. Dejo su abrigo sobre una silla y su portafolio sobre la mesa. Luego de quedarse dormido en el bar su sueño se había ido, se tumbó sobre la cama y se quedó observando el techo pensando lo que para él eran una sarta de estupideces. Primero aquel recuerdo del pasado que compartía con su amigo y después uno más antiguo invadió sus pensamientos. Odiaba ponerse sentimental, tan solo era algo del pasado, era mejor que se quedara ahí.

**\- Rin…** Pronunciaron suavemente sus labios.

Al menos el alcohol había logrado sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos pero en qué recuerdos se fue a meter. Era de lo peor terminar el día de esa manera. Recordaba al par de infantes riendo, dio un par de vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar la estabilidad. Miro lo tarde que era en el reloj y como si su subconsciente lo hubiera obligado cayó rendido ante el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertar había sido difícil. La luz molestaba sus ojos y su cabeza dolía, aunque después de todo lo que había bebido tenía suerte que el dolor fuera solo uno pequeño. Se alisto, tomo sus papeles, una aspirina y se dirigió a la oficina. Iba con el tiempo justo y no se podía permitir dar el lujo de llegar tarde, su jefe confiaba en él lo suficiente para dejarlo a cargo de ciertos asuntos y tenía que corresponderle no defraudándolo. Como acostumbraba, durante el viaje al trabajo se prometió solo concentrarse en eso y olvidar las tonterías de la noche anterior; fueran mujeres, alcohol, o sus divagantes recuerdos, con frecuencia las noches anteriores solían ser un fastidio por la mañana.

Salió con caminata rápida del tren y llego minutos antes que los gerentes. Los saludo con cortesía y después de informar los asuntos que le encomendaron tratar pasaron a una sala de junta donde se discutieron asuntos que competían a ambas empresas.

El día fue bastante agotador y cansado pero por suerte en algún momento del día el dolor de cabeza se había ido. Regresaba al hotel cuando recordó tener planes con cierto tirano.

_\- Ahh… creo que lo había olvidado._

Solicito su llave al recepcionista y luego de dejar sus cosas en la habitación se instaló en la estancia para esperar por su invitado. Realmente no había planeado algo de antemano pero tenía que poner a trabajar esa cabeza y divertirse un rato con el rubio.

_\- Ayer quise asustarlo y le dije que también lo chantajearía pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas._ Sorbió un poco del café que había ordenado.

Alzó su vista y miro aquel letrero, estaba la respuesta a lo que tenía que hacer. No era mala idea, conocía su carácter y seguro que eso lo molestaría, además a él le agradaba pasar el rato de esa manera.

Siguió esperando alrededor de media hora y cuando pensó que no llegaría por su enorme orgullo, ahí estaba él. Lo notaba bastante tenso mientras se acercaba.

_\- Esto va a ser divertido._

Se levantó de su lugar y lo guío mencionando unas palabras amenazantes _«Solo relájate por ahora. No voy a hacer nada malo» _Eso fue suficiente para que un sinfín de horribles resultados y escenarios pasaran por la mente del Senpai. Estaba más que seguro que por ser amigo de un homosexual y actuar siempre de una manera extraña intentaría implementar los mismos métodos que su kouhai; si eso sucedía Souichi no planeaba ponérselo fácil y en el peor de los casos, no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar por protegerse? Nunca lo sabríamos.

El elevador se detuvo en el sexto piso y con temor miro las puertas, una seguida de otra. Isogai miraba detrás de si como Souichi comenzaba a temblar y a él le causaba una risa interna que mucho trabajo le costó callar. Llegaron a la puerta que se les indicó, Isogai abrió la puerta, empujo a Souichi y luego de cerrarla con rapidez y ver el pálido rostro de su acompañante grito con entusiasmo.

**\- ¡Bien, entonces cantemos!**

Ver la cara de impresión del tirano no tenía precio, de no ser porque Isogai se tenía que tomar eso muy en serio hubiera soltado una gran carcajada. Aún después de que el rubio miro tal lugar no se podía confiar y cuestionó preocupado para confirmar que eso no se tratara de una broma. El otro le contesto con amabilidad para que pudiera estar más en confianza y no estuviera malpensando de él. Cuanto más lo miraba le recordaba a esa persona de su infancia, le gustaba molestarlos a ambos, sus caracteres se parecían así que no le resultaba tan difícil. Sabía ponerse límites pero no podía evitar estar un poco feliz porque las cosas hubieran resultado de esa manera.

Ordeno por el teléfono de la habitación un par de bebidas y algunos bocadillos. Tan pronto los trajeron invito a su compañero a servirse como le apeteciera. Al Senpai no le gustaba sus tratos pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Isogai seleccionaba en una pantalla las canciones. Se puso a cantar a lo que Souichi solo le hacía acompañamiento mientras fumaba. Isogai se empezó a molestar por su actitud tan tranquila y despreocupada.

**\- Souichi-kun… ¿No quieres cantar una canción también? **Lo decía más bien para retarlo.

**\- Estoy bien con solo escuchar.**

Tan pronto declaro, Isogai se irritó. Tenía que hacerlo entender que no solo habían ido a jugar, esta era una forma de castigo, de alguna manera. El rubio prontamente se excusó pero él no se rendiría, tenía que encontrar una canción que no tuviera como refutar.

**\- ¿Esta melodía…? **Mencionó impresionándose así mismo. Reconocía claramente esa canción.

Con su expresión Isogai supo que había triunfado, ahora necesitaba darle un empujón. Souichi no estaba dispuesto a avergonzarse cantando semejante cosa a su edad, no iba a negar que de niño alguna se emocionara con ello pero esto era completamente diferente. Ver como se negaba solo hacía que Isogai quisiera provocarlo aún más. Lo fastidió hasta llevarlo a su rendición.

**\- Ves, no es tan malo una vez que lo intentas, ¿verdad?**

Souichi estaba totalmente fastidiado y avergonzado. Isogai tenía la suficiente paciencia como para hacer que él se rindiera. Luego de que canto la horrible canción del demonio lo dejo libre por esa noche. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué rayos había hecho para merecer tal tortura.

La habitación quedo solo con Isogai dentro. Se sentó donde antes lo hacía el tirano, miro su reloj, todavía quedaba tiempo para una canción más. Solo una fue la que llego a su mente. Programo el dispositivo y dejo la música sonando. Escuchar la melodía junto con la letra en pantalla hacía que en su estómago se formara un vació y en su garganta un nudo. Volvió a su lugar y tarareo la canción.

**\- Rin…** Suspiraba nuevamente ese nombre.

Dio una media sonrisa cabizbajo antes de que la canción acabase. Apago las luces y pago por el servicio a la señorita al salir. Regreso a su habitación ya con un mejor ánimo que la noche anterior. Se propuso descansar pues mañana sería tan agotador como el día de hoy. Iba a ser algo problemático seguir con el juego que él mismo había propuesto toda la semana pero de esa manera no se sentiría solo.

_\- ¿Cómo puedo poner a prueba a Souichi-kun mañana? _Pensaba divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Martes, miércoles y jueves llegaron. Souichi estaba totalmente destrozado después de pasar cuatro días escuchando los horrores de su vida. Isogai solo se divertía con su tortura del infierno de canciones anime, se preguntaba cómo era que un hombre mayor conociera tanto del tema. Tenía que admitir que nunca se esperó ver ese tipo de faceta en él, después de vivir eso nada lo impresionaría. Por parte de Isogai no hacía más que planear el siguiente movimiento. Cada día buscaba sacar de quicio al Senpai, llevarlo más allá de sus límites y ver como se tragaba su orgullo y palabras. No desperdició tiempo y el segundo día lo filmo, eso podía ser útil en el futuro. Más que una amenaza tal vez buscaba el pretexto perfecto para doblegarlo y hacer que pasaran el rato juntos. Era el cuarto día y Senpai sentía que habían pasado mil años.

**\- Souichi-kun, veo que ya dominas ****_cha-la head-cha-la._** Dijo conteniendo su risa.

**\- Como no voy a hacerlo si llevas hora y media poniendo la misma maldita canción.** Expreso furioso y conteniendo sus lágrimas de rabia. **\- Cuantas más pretendes que agregue a mi "repertorio"… y sobre todo, ¿¡por qué todas tienen que ser canciones de anime!?** Estaba al borde de la locura.

**\- Ya, ya, no te enojes.** Le dio un par de palmaditas para tranquilizarlo.

**\- Por cierto, todos estos días me he estado preguntando ¿cómo es que puedes cantar todas estas canciones? ¿Acaso no te avergüenza? **Reveló su propia angustia sin pensar.

**\- En realidad no. No es diferente de cantar cualquier otra canción, además es fácil tomar el ritmo de ellas. **

**\- Eso es… **

**\- Mejor dejamos de hablar y nos ponemos a cantar… es a lo que vinimos.** Demando colocando el micrófono entre las manos de Souichi.

Esa noche el tiempo paso volando y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había pasado una hora más de lo usual. Isogai sabía que mañana ambos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir. No quería interferir con los estudios de Souichi así que lo dejo marcharse y él también regreso a su habitación.

Quedaban solo dos días para que Souichi terminara con el trato. Isogai estaba un poco triste de que la semana hubiera pasado tan rápido. Como siempre lo espera sentado en el lobby pero quien le llamo no era a quien esperaba. Estaba por conocer las consecuencias de sus travesuras y el haber retenido a Souichi más de lo que debía el día anterior.

**\- D-disculpe… me gustaría hablar con usted. **

_\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Era extraño que no se hubiera aparecido antes… pensé que tenía suerte. _

Así como Morinaga cuestionaba el delito, que según él, estaba cometiendo en contra de su Senpai, Isogai no perdía la oportunidad para enredar las cosas y arrinconarlo con sus palabras. Conociendo la historia que había detrás le era fácil controlar a ambos amantes. Morinaga cayó en su trampa con el puro hecho de insinuar que algo había ocurrido los pasados días con su amor. Supo del poder de sus palabras cuando lo enfrento diciéndole que no era diferente a los que él hacía «Chantaje», se dio cuenta que la diversión había llegado muy lejos pues Morinaga enmudeció. Cuando Souichi llego las cosas no mejoraron, sino todo lo contrario. Su discusión fue tal que el tirano decidió retirarse.

_\- ¿Eso significa que no habrá Karaoke esta noche?... Oh Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro. _

En realidad sentía como si un ogro se hubiera llevado a su bufón. Sabía que eran asuntos de fuerza mayor pero ya se había preparado para pasar algunas horas bebiendo y riendo. Miro la hora y noto que todavía era temprano.

_\- No sería mala idea salir un rato._

Sus pies lo guiaron justo al lugar a donde debía de ir. Lugar donde alguien suspiraba por aquel que se presentó misteriosamente hace unas noches. Estaba de pie frente al establecimiento y sin prestar mucha atención, abrió con normalidad la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al darse cuenta a donde había llegado. Fue bastante incomodo terminar en ese lugar pero sería un poco grosero irse sin más.

_\- Es solo un bar y solo vengo por un trago. _

Cerro la puerta y tomo lugar en la barra.

**\- Bienvenido…** Corto su introducción cuando lo vio. **\- Pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí. **Dijo animado.

**\- Bueno, la verdad es que tenía planes pero alguien se llevó mi diversión y ahora estoy con tiempo libre. **

**\- Lamento oír eso. Si tienes tiempo libre a mí no me importaría escucharte, hoy no hay muchos clientes.** Señalo para que volteara a ver la poca clientela que había.

Isogai no estaba muy seguro de lo que Hiroto quería escuchar pero suponía que con frecuencia las personas le hablaban sobre sus problemas amorosos. Él no estaba ahí para hablar de ello, así que prefirió hablar del lindo tirano. Le contó la cómica situación y el casi infarto que le había dado cuando los vio. Ambos reían mientras tomaban un poco de sake y escuchaban la tortura a la que había sometido a Souichi; claro que sin mencionar su nombre. Al final del día pudo tener un poco de diversión e igualmente gracias al rubio. Hiroto también la pasaba bien escuchando aquel relato, sin embargo quería preguntar más por la persona que estaba sentado frente a él, pero no lo hiso.

**\- ¿Entonces mañana es su ultimo día? **Preguntaba curioso.

**\- Sí.** Sorbió de su tarro. **\- Espero que valla.** Por un fugaz momento se pudo notar un rostro triste en Isogai. ¿Habría Hiroto notado aquello?

Isogai vigilaba con atención el reloj así que cuando llego el momento él partió de regreso al hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado por la noche. Se encontraba desocupado de sus deberes un poco más temprano e igualmente se sentó en el lobby a esperar a que el tirano apareciera. Nuevamente se sorprendió cuando fue el kouhai quien apareció. Hubo un pequeño altercado con un Morinaga exaltado, no le gustaba que alguien jugara con su Senpai de esa manera. En tanto Souichi seguía atrapado en su onceavo sueño, Morinaga se presentó para servir de su remplazo pero Isogai no quería esa clase de diversión. Rechazo esa ridícula oferta y pronto fue advertido por el muchacho.

**\- Estoy seguro de lo que siente Senpai… ¡Pero con respecto a ti, tengo dudas!**

Estaba desconcertado, Morinaga lo consideraba como un potencial y peligroso rival. Sin dejarlo decir una palabra en su defensa Isogai miraba perplejo como es que el menor se retiraba molesto.

_¡En verdad piensa que soy gay!_

Esta vez, todo había llegado a su fin. Se sentía algo solo después de haber estado acompañado el resto de la semana. Mañana regresaría a su casa en Tokio y todo volvería a ser como antes.

_\- … una noche más._

Otra vez pecaría en contra de su moral. Iría con uno de sus conocidos en Nagoya y podía beber, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

**\- No creí verte tan pronto por aquí… ¿otra vez se arruinaron tus planes?** Servía un poco de whisky en su copa esta vez.

**\- Sí, al parecer se acabaron las noches de karaoke.** Dijo aburrido.

Hiroto rio un poco y sus palabras se deslizaron antes de que él pudiera detenerlas.

**\- Mañana es mi día libre, yo podría acompañarte.**

En ambos se formó cierto silencio que los incómodo. Hiroto se apenó por el atrevimiento y volteo su mirada. Intento cambiar de tema pero Isogai respondió a su solicitud.

**\- Lo siento, yo mañana regreso a Tokio. **

**\- ¿T-tokio?**

Una mala experiencia que lo hiso huir se reavivó en su memoria al escuchar esa mención. Recordaba bien el rechazo sufrido en aquel lugar, era bueno que hubiera superado su pasado, de lo contrario unas lágrimas habrían penosamente salido.

**\- Estoy en un viaje de negocios pero yo vivo en Tokio. **Sorbió de su bebida hasta terminarla.

**\- Y-ya veo…** Dijo decaído.

¿Qué será este sentimiento de tristeza y un poco de vacío en su corazón?

Continuará…

Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado. Por favor déjenme un comentario con su opinión. Nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
